EnderDragon's Lair
The EnderDragon's Lair is the main dungeon in the Ender Castle. It has many puzzles and many parts of the dungeon. The dungeon parts will be shown in order. The Ender Arena The Ender Arena is an Obsidian Arena with four spawners: Enderman, Creeper, Skeleton, and Zombie. You can enter by jumping down from the spectating area or from going in the alternate enterance to the EnderDragon's Lair. The Ender Gauntlet (Enderdragon's Lair Edition) This Ender Gauntlet only has 1 Enderman Spawner, but unlike the dungeon, it is very dark. This is the second part of the EnderDragon's Lair. Puzzle 1: Combination Lock The combination lock is simple. 3 levers. You must pull down the right levers and press the button to open the iron door. Solution: Two side levers have to be down. Middle lever has to be up. Once the levers are like that, press the button. The Iron door should open. Puzzle 2: Stepping Stones This is a hard puzzle. There are obsidian stepping stones over a lava pit. They are each 1 block apart, but there are skeletons shooting at you. At the beginning of the puzzle, you are given 3 sticks, 3 string, and 64 arrows. There is a crafting bench next to the chest. Solution: Craft a bow. It will be needed to kill the skeletons. Have your minecraft sounds up so you can hear skeletons. When you hear a skeleton, kill it. It will be a little difficult for them to hit you, but its the same for you trying to hit them. They are blocked from falling into the lava by a fence on a balcony. Once you pass the room, you can continue. Note: You are allowed to craft for this puzzle. HOW TO CRAFT A BOW: Empty | Stick | String Stick | Empty | String Empty | Stick | String Puzzle 3: Dragon Eggs This is an easy puzzle. You have to right click on enderdragon eggs to find the exit to the room. Once the exit is found, you can continue. Puzzle 4: Timed... There is an iron door with a button. When you push the button, the door opens a little after, only for a few seconds. You have to run to one side of the room, push the button, and sprint to the door. Puzzle 5: Creeper Escape There are creeper spawners in a tunnel. You have to sprint through the 200 block long tunnel and enter the next room. This is the final puzzle before the enderdragon fight. You are not given anything before the enderdragon boss room so you need to come prepared. IT IS RECCOMENDED that you have enough hunger to sprint through the entire cave. THE FINAL FIGHT The Final Fight is an EnderDragon Boss Battle. It is a huge room with 3 obsidian platforms and the walls and ceiling are made of obsidian. 1 block under the stone, theres lava, so stand on obsidian. Once the EnderDragon is dead, DO NOT go through the portal if it appears. Just grab the XP and get out.